A Phantom's Tale
by TheAuthor1996
Summary: Captain Du Bois owes Prince Erik a very high debt and either must give up his beloved ship or offer one of his daughter's services until he is able to pay the debt. However, The captain's youngest daughter makes his choice for him, offering her services to the cold hearted prince but can she warm his heart?
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

**Prologue**

* * *

There was a time when our Parisian valley flourished with life and beauty. Our valley was ruled by a kind and rich man; Prince Erik Destler.

* * *

The prince's life was filled with energy, laughter and love. Love that was mostly for his beloved wife, Christine. The prince would travel all across the world bringing her back treasures from various exotic shores as ways of proving just how much he loved her... However even the brightest of days can be corrupted by dark storm clouds.

* * *

One night there was a terrible fire which took away every happiness that had been bestowed upon the prince's life. His wife had perished within the blaze and Prince Erik's face had become tarnished with a hideous scar across the right side of his face, causing him to shut himself away from the world as his wife's body was laid to rest.

* * *

Prince Erik began taxing the residents of the valley as his heart grew hard and cold. Many woman were intrigued by his mysterious and dark persona and he found himself welcoming them into his arms as well as his bed; Not caring for the fact if they were bound by holy matrimony or not.

* * *

However, this story begins before I had even met the prince. My name is Bella and my Journey started just as my father's latest journey across the sea came to an end.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Deeds And Debts**

* * *

Bella happily studied one of her beloved books whilst her sister mopped the floor,

"Bella, can you please get your head out of those books and do the laundry?" Evelina demanded and Bella sighed before marking her page and placed her book back within her apron,

"Yes, sister" she answered before getting back to her chores.

* * *

Evelina eventually sent Bella to the village to buy some groceries with what little money they had left but Bella was stunned to see her father weakly disembarking from his ship a week early from when he was meant to return,

"Father?" she called out, rushing to him and hugged him tightly and he could only smile brightly,

"My darling, Bella" he greeted but his daughter could only look at him concerned,

"Father, what happened?" she asked but he insisted that they return home before he told his tale.

Bella poured her father his favourite brew of herbal tea,

"We hit a storm on our way back home... The ship would surely sink and so I had no choice but to throw our cargo overboard just to keep her afloat" her father explained and Evelina looked down sadly as Bella placed a comforting hand upon her father's shoulder,

"Don't worry, father... We'll get through somehow" she assured but it was then that there was a knock at the door and Bella went to answer it to discover a very stern man standing on their doorstep,

"I was told that Captain Du Bois has returned from his voyage" the man stated and Bella nodded in confirmation as her father came up behind her, earning the visitor's attention,

"I have been sent by Prince Erik" the man informed and Bella father looked even more forlorn than he was before,

"Come in" he invited and Bella allowed the man to step inside.

* * *

Bella and Evelina listened outside their father's study as the visitor and the messenger discussed business,

" _I'm here to collect your debt to Prince Erik"_ they heard the messenger say,

" _I know... I just need a few more months"_ their father replied,

" _Today is the deadline. You promised Prince Erik either your ship or one of your daughter's services until you are able to pay off your tax debt"_ the man reminded firmly and Bella heard her father sigh,

" _Three days?... That's all I ask"_ Their father demanded and silence fell as they heard footsteps approach the door,

" _Three days and not a day more"_ the messenger warned firmly and Bella and her sister fled before they could be caught.

* * *

Bella and Evelina sat within their room with sad expressions upon their faces,

"Father will never give up the ship" Evelina said knowingly,

"And The Prince will not give up something that is owed to him... We best get some sleep and we can discuss the situation in the morning" Bella encouraged causing Evelina to nod in agreement as she laid down in her bed before soon falling asleep but Bella went to her desk and retrieved a piece of parchment and dipped her quill within ink before beginning to write,

 _'My Dearest Father,_

 _The last thing I shall ever allow you to do is give up your ship to our scoundrel of Prince._

 _It is because of this that I shall travel to the Prince's Chateau and serve him until you can raise the money in order to pay off your debt._

 _I have always dreamed of travelling to far off places like those I had read of within my beloved books and although this is only a short journey up the valley... It is a journey all the same._

 _Please do not blame yourself for this is my own decision and I go without any doubt within my mind._

 _I shall count the days until I can hug you and Evelina once again._

 _Until we meet again, father._

 _Bella xxx'_

* * *

Bella found someone whom was willing to take her halfway to the prince's Chateau and she walked the rest of the way before entering through the sturdy iron gates and knocked on black double doors,

"Can I help you?" a man asked politely after opening the doors,

"Yes... I am Bella... Captain Du Bois's daughter and I'm here to offer my services to the prince until my father can pay off his tax debt" she explained and noticed the sorrowful expression on the man's face,

"Very well... Follow me" he instructed before leading her inside.

* * *

 **Let me know if I should continue! Review in order to unlock chapter 2!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Masked Prince**

* * *

The gentleman whom had welcomed Bella into the Chateau lead her to a very ornate study,

"Wait here" he instructed before leaving and closed the double doors behind him as Bella took in the sight around her.

The room was very well organised and it was clear that Prince Erik obviously enjoyed the finer things in life but the one thing that caught Bella's attention was the stunning piano that stood next to her and she couldn't help but brush her fingertips across the ivory keys, finding not a single speck on dust upon any of them and she soon found herself sitting on the stool and began playing a soft yet hesitant melody, smiling to herself softly as she did so,

"Who was your teacher?" a voice spoke up causing her to stand abruptly, knocking the stool over as she did so as she turned towards the figure whom has spoke and was stunned to see the mask he wore across the right side of his face; Bella had heard rumours that the prince wore a mask but she had never believed them,

"F... Forgive me, my lord. I meant no..." she tried but the prince simply stepped forward and closed the piano lid firmly causing Bella to jump in fright,

"Silence your infernal prattling. I asked you a question... Who is your teacher?" he demanded once more but she kept her gaze downcast,

"I... I have no teacher. I... I learnt what I know from what I have read in books" she explained and the prince frowned,

"You mean to tell me that you whom play so flawlessly... Taught yourself?" he pressed and watched her nod but he didn't press the matter further as he began circling her as he observed her,

"My man servant tells me that you are the daughter of Captain Du Bois... Tell me, what use are you to me?" he demanded,

"I... I came for my father's sake not for yours. You asked for either me or my sister and so I came of my own free will. My father does not yet know of my choice" she answered, getting a little braver and the prince chuckled darkly, looking down at her,

"Let me see your hands" he demanded and Bella hesitantly obeyed and jumped as the prince grasped them within his own and began rubbing his thumbs over her palms before dropping them,

"Soft as a new borns'" he mocked,

"You would not last even half a day working for me" he sneered, going to his desk and sat down but Bella looked at him earnestly,

"You have not seen me work as you have only met me this day so therefore you know nothing about me" she replied firmly and the prince looked up at her with a smirk,

"BOUQUET!" he yelled causing Bella to jump once more as the man whom had showed her to the prince's study once again entered the room,

"Yes, Sire?" he asked with a bow,

"Take Miss Du Bois to the kitchens... Make sure Madame Giry throws her in at the deep end" he ordered with a smirk,

"We'll see just how long she lasts" he said amused and the man servant simply bowed once more,

"Yes sir" he obeyed before leading Bella out of the room.

* * *

Madame Giry looked upon Bella with a unimpressed expression,

"So... You can't sew, cook, iron?" she demanded for nearly the 50 time,

"I can clean" Bella said hopelessly causing the head of household to roll her eyes,

"Mama, perhaps she could clean the ballroom?" a blond spoke up causing Madame Giry to smile,

"Excellent idea" she praised before handing Bella a bucket and a mop,

"Fill the bucket with water from the well, fetch soap from pantry and then find the ballroom behind the two grand doors as you first enter the chateau" she ordered and Bella nodded before hurrying off to get to work.

* * *

Prince Erik sat within his study, writing notes upon his musical scores accompanied by candlelight that chased away the night's darkness,

" _This Waking Nightmare Lingers. When will the mirror stop telling lies?"_ an enchanting voice seemed to echo into his study and he curiously stood from his chair and opened the door to his study and looked over the staircase banister to see light pouring through the slightly ajar ballroom doors,

" _I don't know where i've been or where i'm going but I can't do it alone. I'm reaching out"_ the voice continued to sing as Prince Erik quietly made his way down the stairs and peeped through the opened crack in the door to find the new serving girl with baby soft hands cleaning the entire tiled ballroom floor by herself,

" _Rescue me, show me who I am. Because I can't believe that this is how the story ends. Fight for me, if it's not too late. Help me breathe again. No this can't be how the story ends"_ Bella sang softly and Erik frowned before quietly closing the door before returning to his study.

* * *

 **The beginning of this story was inspired by 2014 mini series 'Beauty and the beast' starring Alessandro Preziosi. I insist you check it out its amazing! Remember to review in order to unlock chapter 3!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Unmasked**

* * *

Bella woke to find she was still in the ballroom having managed to finish cleaning it in only the early hours of the morning and must have drifted off with her head rested against the wall,

"There you are. Quickly, the prince has summoned all his staff to his study" Bouquet whom had revealed the other day that his first name was Joseph, said as he helped Bella to stand before pulling her out of the ballroom,

"Why? Has something happened?" Bella asked curiously,

"This is a routine thing. The prince always calls the servants to his study when he has composed a new song for appraisal" Joseph explained as they rushed towards the prince's study.

* * *

All the servants were lined up as Prince Erik sat at the piano stool and began playing his newly composed melody; The other servants looked as if they were in awe but Bella couldn't help but wince at some points when there were sour notes played.

* * *

As the song came to an end, the servants clapped,

"Bravo, sire" Joseph praised,

"Even better than the last" Madame Giry added,

"Quite a sensual melody, my prince" Little Meg added, fluttering her eyelashes at the prince to which he looked at her with a smirk but soon looked towards Bella with a stern look,

"And what did you think?... Obviously enthralled to not join in with the applause" he accused and Bella looked up at him nervously,

"Well... The piece has potential my lord but... I'm afraid the sour notes hidden within the melody spoiled it for me" she told him truthfully and all the other servants looked at her horrified as the prince looked down at her firmly,

"Leave us" he ordered the rest of the servants but Joseph gently placed a hand on her shoulder,

"May god have mercy on you" he whispered before following after the others.

* * *

Erik slammed the piano lid down,

"I once shot a man for painting one of my portraits incorrectly. Yes it was only in the foot but it was warning enough to people so that they would remember I do not tolerate incompetence" the prince told her and Bella avoided looking at him,

" _Never_ , in my life has someone insulted my work" he continued firmly,

"I meant no offence, my lord. I thought you would value my honest opinion" she defended weakly before hearing him give off a dark chuckle,

"As if I would value the _honest_ opinion of any servant" he spat before grasping her chin, making her look at him forcefully,

"You must be punished... Remove My Mask" he ordered firmly causing Bella to frown,

"I... I'm sorry, Sir?" she pressed,

"Remove my mask!" he said again, a little more loudly making Bella jump before she began raising her hand hesitantly and slowly removed the mask from his face.

* * *

The prince's eyes were closed as Bella looked upon the red, blistered and twisted flesh that made up the right side of the prince's face but when the prince heard no gasp or cry of fear, he slowly opened his eyes to find Bella looking at him concerned,

"Does it hurt?" she asked gently causing Erik to frown,

"... Get out" he ordered firmly and Bella was hesitant for a moment before offering a polite curtsy as she went to leave,

"Send up, Meg" he ordered firmly as Bella left the room.

* * *

After a blissful night in the prince's arms, Meg pressed a kiss to his chin,

"You honour me, my lord" she whispered but frowned when she saw the confused expression upon his face,

"What trouble's you, my prince?" she asked gently whilst caressing the smooth side of his face and he soon looked at her,

"Remove my mask" he said calmly and Meg gave a seductive smile, thinking this was simply another game as she did not know the reason for the prince's mask; Nor had she ever made a mistake within the household causing her to see his face like her mother and Joseph had done many times before.

* * *

Meg carefully removed the mask but at the sight of the prince's distortion upon the right side of his face, she screamed and ran from the room in only her white night gown and the prince clenched his teeth before overturning his table, causing a bottle of half drunk wine and two wine glasses to fall to the ground,

"BOUQUET!" he yelled and Joseph quickly came running but his master's back was too him,

"BRING ME THE NEW SERVANT GIRL. NOW!" he yelled in anger and Joseph quickly nodded before hurrying off.

* * *

 **Uh oh! What will happen to Bella? You'll have to review in order to find out in Chapter 4! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Labyrinth Of The Dark**

* * *

Joseph reluctantly brought Bella to the prince's study before knocking on the door,

" _Come in alone, Bouquet"_ The prince ordered firmly from inside and Joseph looked at Bella concerned,

"Wait here" he instructed gently before entering the study and closed the door behind him.

Bella waited outside the study for at least 10 minuets when Joseph finally emerged with a piece of black cloth in his hands,

"I'm sorry" he murmured before tying the blindfold around her eyes and began leading her down the staircase despite Bella's struggling,

"Where are you taking me?" she demanded,

"It's your own fault. You never should have spoken against the prince's work" he scolded and Bella felt a windy chill and knew they were outside but Joseph continued to lead her somewhere and it was a very long time before they eventually came to a stop and Bella felt Joseph bind her hands,

"Be strong" he told her and Bella soon no longer felt his presence,

"Joseph?" she called out but received no answer as she raised her bound arms and awkwardly managed to push the blind fold down to discover she was standing within the centre of a large garden labyrinth,

"Hello?!" she called out as the icy wind howled around her,

" _I would suggest you start running"_ a growling voice spoke from all around her and Bella didn't hesitate as she began running through the various grassy pathways but kept hitting dead ends,

" _Are you having fun yet?"_ the voice growled,

"Leave me alone!" Bella yelled as she headed back and took another pathway but once again hit a dead end before hearing the dark voice laugh,

" _You could be lost in here forever if I were to want to keep you here"_ the voice said again and Bella looked around her but still saw no sign of who the voice belonged too and she soon began running again but she found herself back exactly where she had started and she fell to her knees as she began to cry,

"Are you scared of me yet?" the voice spoke but it was closer causing Bella to look up as she saw the prince looking down at her angrily,

"Why?... Why did you do this to me?" she cried and tried to pull away when he pulled her to her feet,

"LOOK AT ME!" he yelled and she reluctantly obeyed as she looked upon his face but still he saw no fear,

"WHY ARE YOU NOT SCARED?!" he yelled,

"I... I don't know what you want from me" she whispered as he allowed her to fall back to her knees,

"I AM A MONSTER, A BEAST! YET YOU LOOK UPON ME AS IF I WERE A NORMAL MAN!" he yelled in anger, turning away from her,

"Well... You are a man" Bella said and everything became silent as he turned back towards her and knelt down in front of her with a confused frown on his face before gently lifting her chin so she would look at him,

"You... You really believe that... Don't you?" he pressed before watching her nod and he brushed her tears away with his thumb,

"Look at me" he instructed gently and she did so,

"What do you see when you look at me?" he asked,

"I... I see a man whom has been hurt and whom has been judged far too harshly for something that is beyond his control" she answered and Erik held a look of realisation before looking down at her bound hands and quickly untied them, looking down at how the rope had scratched and blistered her wrists,

"Forgive me... I... I thought you were simply trying to torture me but... It is I whom have tortured you since the moment you arrived" he whispered as Bella soothed her wrists by rubbing them and looked at him gently as he kept his eyes, shamefully on the ground but he looked up at her when she placed a gentle hand upon his shoulder,

"I have no idea what life has put you through, sire... But please know that I forgive you for this" she told him, gesturing around the maze,

"How... How can you forgive me so easily?" he asked stunned as she helped him to stand,

"Because I know you regret it... There is no point in my making you suffer even more" she told him gently and he soon turned away from her,

"The exit is behind you" he murmured causing Bella to look behind her confused and was stunned to see he was right,

"That... That was not there before" she pointed out,

"Fear can cloud even the most knowledgable of minds but in truth I designed this labyrinth. The pathways can change if I so choose" he explained weakly and Bella was quiet for a moment before curtsying,

"Goodnight, my lord" she whispered before heading out of the maze, leaving the prince to his thoughts.

* * *

 **Has a seed been sewn? You'll have to review if you want more!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Phantom Mourns**

* * *

All the servants were stunned to see that Bella continued her work as normal whereas Meg had refused to leave her room,

"Are you alright" Joseph asked Bella uncertain and she offered him a reassuring smile,

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" she asked but Joseph and Madame Giry could only look at each other stunned before returning to their own work.

* * *

It was a few days later that Bella came down from her room to begin her work but found Madame Giry and Joseph playing a game of cards,

"No work today, Bella" Madame Giry informed her causing her to look stunned,

"I... I thought we didn't have days off at the chateau" Bella said confused,

"Usually we don't but today marks the anniversary of the fire that took our beloved princess away from us. The master spends his entire day by her grave side" Joseph explained and Bella could only hold a sad expression before leaving the kitchen.

* * *

Rain fell from the heavens as if the angels were weeping just as the prince wept upon Christine's grave. It was a stunning angel carved from white stone and even the rain droplets upon it looked like tiny diamonds,

"Your highness?" a voice came from behind him and his cries stilled for a moment as a warm cloak was placed around his shoulders,

"What are you doing here?" he asked in a mumble, not looking behind him as Bella placed some flowers on Christine's grave,

"I came to pay my respects but... I also thought that on a hard day such as this. You shouldn't be alone" Bella explained but the prince still did not look at her,

"I'm not alone... I'm with my wife" he argued firmly as he rested his head against the stone memorial plaque, not allowing Bella to see his tears drifting down his masked face.

* * *

There was silence between them and only the sound of the rain falling around them could be heard,

"What was she like?" Bella asked suddenly causing Erik to sit up slowly before brushing his fingertips across Christine's carved name with a sad smile,

"Oh... The angels smiled when they first imagined her. She was so beautiful" Erik whispered causing Bella to smile gently,

"She had the most wonderful voice... When she sang... Oh it was as if I could fly" Erik went on but he soon closed his eyes tightly,

"She was my life" he whispered and Bella placed a gentle hand on his shoulder,

"She sounds like she was wonderful" Bella commented but Erik looked at her sadly,

"It's how I choose to remember her" he said before standing and Bella stood, looking after him confused,

"In the days before the fire that... That stole her away from me... I discovered that she had been unfaithful to me with my childhood friend, Raoul" Erik explained weakly,

"I'm very sorry... But this makes me respect you even more" Bella told him, making Erik look at her curiously,

"How so?" he pressed,

"Well even after such a betrayal... You are still faithful to Christine's memory. Not many a man could be strong enough to do such a thing" she told him and the prince could only look at her for a moment before approaching her so that he was stood only inches away from her and looked down at her softly,

"In these past 20 years since my Christine's death... No one has challenged me as you have. No one has ever come here upon the anniversary of her death just so that I would not have to be alone" Erik whispered and Bella could only look up at him gently as he raised his hand, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear before leaning down softly and pressed a warm kiss to her forehead,

"You're father's debt is hereby cancelled" he said, pulling away from her before walking away,

"I release you from my service... Go home, Bella" he instructed and Bella could only watch him ride away with a stunned expression on her face.

* * *

 **Anyone else crying? Review to unlock chapter 6!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Great Divide**

* * *

Weeks passed since Erik had released Bella from his service and he had not once left his room,

"Sire?... What shall we serve you for dinner?" Madame Giry asked him but he simply kept looking out the window,

"I'm not hungry" he grumbled causing the head of household to look at Joseph with an expression of concern on her face,

"What should we do?" she asked in a whisper,

"I have never seen him like this before" she pointed out and Joseph nodded in agreement,

"It's alright. I have a plan" he whispered back with a confident smile.

* * *

It was an hour later that Erik threw an afternoon tea tray off the staircase balcony before throwing Joseph out of his study,

"GET OUT!" he yelled and Madame Giry looked down at him unimpressed as the prince slammed the door,

"You had a plan, huh?" she teased and Joseph could only smile awkwardly before standing up and walked down the stairs, embarrassed.

* * *

Erik heard his study door open later and a tray be placed on top of his piano,

"I thought I gave the order that I was not to be disturbed" he growled, not looking up,

"Well you say a lot of things but I was under impression that you liked how I challenged you" a voice said causing Erik to look up quickly,

"Bella" he said stunned before standing,

"You... You came back... Why?" he asked and Bella smiled up at him gently,

"Well I realised that I made a promise to serve you until my father could pay off his debt and It wouldn't be very honourable of me if I broke that promise" she answered gently,

"I also realised how much I missed this place and I guess I got a little bit home away from home sick so I..." she tried but Erik suddenly hugged her tightly causing her to look stunned before hugging him back softly with a gentle smile,

"... I missed you too" she whispered, closing her eyes contently.

* * *

The prince's temper began to subside over the next few weeks and he found himself looking out the window as Bella tended to the garden,

"Bouquet?..." he called and Joseph gave a bow,

"Yes sir?" he asked,

"Unlock the greenhouse" he instructed causing Joseph to look stunned,

"The... The greenhouse, sire?" he inquired,

"Yes... And have Bella meet me there in half an hour" he finished before going back to applying his signature to official documents.

* * *

Bella entered the greenhouse with a frown as she looked around at the dead and lifeless plants. It was as if looking upon a broken music box,

"Awful isn't it?" a voice said making her jump as Prince Erik emerged from behind an old stone fountain that was no longer active but overflowing with debris and moss,

"It once belonged to my wife but... After I lost her. I locked its doors and haven't been inside it since" Erik explained with a sad tone before looking at Bella gently,

"I would very much appreciate it if you would restore this once precious memory for me" he told her,

"If that is what you wish, my lord then I shall do my very best" Bella assured and the prince smiled,

"I'm sure you will" he said before going to leave,

"Oh and Bella?" he continued causing her to look at him,

"Please call me Erik in future" he said before leaving and Bella could only smile softly with a gentle blush upon her cheeks.

* * *

It took many weeks before Joseph finally came to Erik's study to inform him of the greenhouse's progress,

"Sire, Bella sent me to collect you. The greenhouse is finally complete" he told him with a bow and Erik gave a curious smile before heading downstairs.

* * *

Erik entered the greenhouse with an expression of awe. Butterflies of light blue and pink fluttered around the glass structure as Erik took in the sight of the newly planted fresh flowers,

"I saw a portrait in the parlour of what the greenhouse used to look like and so I ordered the same flowers within the paining" Bella explained, coming to his side with a soft smile on her face,

"You... You brought it back to life" Erik whispered, moving further into the greenhouse and dipped his fingertips into the cool, fresh water that was flowing through the newly repaired fountain before looking towards one of the flower beds that had a portrait of his beloved Christine and himself hanging above it with a hedge of fresh pink roses surrounding it,

"I... Where did this portrait come from?" he asked and Bella smiled gently,

"I hope you don't mind but I realised that there was no portraits of you and her together so. I used one of her old portraits in order to pain you both together" Bella explained and Erik couldn't keep his eyes off the portrait,

"You... You painted me without my mask but still with my... my injury" he murmured, looking down at her and Bella smiled gently,

"Well I have no doubt that Christine still would have loved you even with your injury" she told him,

"But... she betrayed me before I even had it" Erik tried,

"Well if you weren't enough for her then she was certainly foolish" Bella told him before silence fell between them as Erik slowly took her hand within his own and leaned down softly and Bella found that she was leaning up towards him but Erik pulled away at the last minuet and pressed a kiss to her cheek instead,

"Thank you" he whispered before pulling away and left Bella feeling all flushed and her heart a flutter.

* * *

 **Has the flower of friendship began to bloom? KEEP REVIEWING!  
Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Letting Go**

* * *

Bella's main chore became tending to the greenhouse and time certainly flew when she was in there but one night she forgot that Joseph locked the greenhouse every night at 10pm due to their being some pretty expensive specimens growing within the greenhouse.

* * *

When Bella tried the door to discover it was locked she couldn't help but giggle at her forgetfulness and so had to pick the lock on one of the side doors as their locks were slightly weaker than the main door. It was absolutely pouring down outside and so Bella quickly clicked the door's lock back in place before running the very long distance back to the chateau's main entrance.

* * *

Bella was still soaking wet by the time she returned to her room and was shivering as she went behind her screen, changing into her nightgown before going to light the small fireplace but her hands were shaking so much that she couldn't ignite the match and she tried to blow warm air onto her hands to keep herself warm but even her own breath seemed to cause her more chill and it wasn't long before Bella's vision became blurred as she slowly laid her head upon the cold stone floor before falling asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Erik found himself popping his head into the greenhouse cautiously,

"Bella?" he called out, smiling when he discovered she wasn't there and decided that she must be downstairs in the kitchen with the other.

* * *

Erik immediately began putting together a delicate bouquet for her as he intended to ask her if she would join him for dinner and when he was finished with his small affectionate gesture, he headed down to the kitchens.

* * *

Erik frowned when he saw that Bella was no were to be seen unlike his other servants and he didn't care that Meg was still avoiding his eyes,

"Where is Bella?" he asked,

"I thought she would be in the greenhouse at this time, my lord but if she is not then perhaps she is still in bed. I'll go fetch her" Madame Giry said before hurrying off to find her.

* * *

It took only 5 minutes for Madame Giry to call from one of the balconies,

"Joseph, send for the doctor! Quickly!" she ordered and Erik quickly dropped his floral gift before rushing up the stairs and soon pushed past Madame Giry,

"Let me through" he ordered firmly as he entered Bella's room and was horrified to find her lying on the floor, practically blue as well as ghostly white,

"We should put her on the bed, Sire" Madame Giry encouraged but Erik quickly gathered Bella into his arms and moved past Madame Giry once more,

"I'll take her to my chambers" he said in a simple and firm tone.

* * *

Erik had placed three warm duvets over Bella's body and he paced back and forth whilst the doctor examine her icy form,

"It seems she is suffering from hypothermia, your highness" the doctor explained,

"Is... Is she going to die?" Erik asked concerned,

"That remains to be seen... Keep the fire lit and the blankets upon her and... If god is with her then hopefully her body should return to normal" the doctor advised before taking his leave and Erik approached the bed side, taking Bella's cold hand within his own and noticed the dainty silver crucifix that hung around her neck and he raised his eyes upwards,

"Alright..." he murmured and closed his eyes as he kept his strong fingers entwined with Bella's own tiny fingers,

"I have never prayed before and I don't expect you to listen but after everything you have taken from me... Just give me her life... Let her live. I beg you. Let her live and I give you my word that I shall do everything within my power to restore this valley to what it used to be... I'll be a better man. I'll be a man whom is worthy of her heart and her love... Just let her live" Erik prayed in a whisper before pulling the blanket back and climbed in beside Bella, bringing her close to his side so that her head was cradled within his neck. Madame Giry tried to stop him, thinking of the scandal it could cause but Joseph simply held her back with a gentle hold,

"Let's leave them be" he encouraged quietly and Madame Giry reluctantly allowed him to pull her out of the room before closing the door behind them.

* * *

 **FREE ICE CREAM TO ANYONE WHOSE HEART JUST BROKE! WILL BELLA LIVE?! REVIEW IN ORDER TO UNLOCK CHAPTER 8!  
Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Sweetest Weakness**

* * *

Erik woke as sunlight poured into his chambers and he quickly looked towards Bella filling him with a spark of hope when he saw that she had more colour in her cheeks than the night before and he reached out hesitantly, brushing the back of his hand against her cheek,

"Bella?" he whispered and watched give a sleepy but peaceful smile due to his touch as she began to stir and slowly opened her eyes,

"Wh... What happened?" she asked as she tried to sit up but Erik made her lie back down gently,

"Don't strain yourself. You fell unwell but it looks like your on the road to recovery... Don't you ever scare me like that again" he told her firmly and she smiled up at him tiredly and he could only return it gently, lifting her hand and pressing a kiss to its surface before standing from the bed and tucked her back in so she was comfortable,

"I'll send for the doctor" he told her before pressing a kiss to her forehead and then left the room.

* * *

Erik wasn't willing to wait by sending a messenger to summon the doctor, so he rode off to the next village himself to collect him.

* * *

Bella slept into the afternoon peacefully but soon stirred and gave a slight yawn before sitting up,

"Erik?..." she called out but realised he must still be out on his journey to retrieve the doctor. Bella rose from the bed before borrowing Erik's night robe to wrap around herself and she looked around the chamber, smiling at the various items and instruments that Erik obviously liked to keep close by. It wasn't long until Bella's eyes fell on a portrait of Christine that hung above the fireplace,

"I can certainly see a resemblance" a voice said causing her to turn quickly to find a strand man standing within the room,

"Who... Who are you?" she asked unsure and the man gave a polite bow,

"Forgive me. When no one answered the front door I simply let myself in. I came to see Erik. He's an old friend of mine. Allow me to introduce myself, Raoul De Changny. At your service, My lady" he introduced but Bella could look at him firmly,

"You are no friend of his. You laid with his wife." she said firmly causing the gentleman to chuckle as he moved past her and poured himself a glass of whiskey,

"Is that what he told you?" he asked,

"Christine's marriage to Erik was simply one of convenience. The valley was poor and so two households were joined in matrimony. Not a single drop of love between them... Well at least not for Christine, she couldn't stand him" Raoul told her amused but Bella continued to glare at him as he smirked towards her,

"Like I said when I entered. There is a resemblance between you and Christine... No surprise that Erik replaced her with a copy" he mocked,

"Me and Christine look nothing alike" Bella interrupted but Raoul only smirked,

"Not physically but the eyes... Oh the resemblance. It was Christine's eyes that Erik loved the most... Tell me, My dear... Do you know how Christine died?" he asked but Bella didn't respond,

"He killed her" Raoul went on but Bella shook her head confidently,

"I don't believe you. Christine died in a fire" she responded firmly,

"Really?... A terrible fire and only Erik survived?" he replied sarcastically before taking a step towards her,

"Erik is a very proud man and when he discovered that Christine and I were in love... Oh he decided that if he couldn't have her then nobody could" he told her before finishing his drink and placed the glass in her hands as she glared at him,

"If I were you I would leave now while you still can" he encouraged before leaving with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Erik smiled once the doctor left after telling him that Bella's health should return to normal within a few days,

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he sat down beside her but became concerned by the frown on her face,

"What is it?" he pressed gently,

"You're old friend... Raoul. He came to see you whilst you were gone" Bella explained,

"Did that bastard touch you?" Erik demanded but she shook her head gently with a smile,

"Of course not. Believe me if he had then there would be a corpse lying on your floor" she commented causing Erik to chuckle,

"He tried to scare me away. He told me that you killed Christine because you couldn't stand that she loved him instead of you" she explained unimpressed at Raoul's attempts but her amused smile faded as she looked upon the frown that was across Erik's face as he avoided eye contact with her,

"Erik...?" she pressed gently but he still didn't look at her,

"Erik... Did you... Kill Christine?" she asked in a hesitantly whisper and watched as Erik looked up at her slowly with a frown upon his face,

"Yes" he answered before allowing his eyes to downcast once more.

* * *

 **OHHHHHHHHH MYYYYYYYYYYYY GOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDD! WHO THE HELL SAW THAT COMING?! :O REVIEW IF YOU WANT CHAPTER 9!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Truth Of The Diva's Demise**

* * *

Bella could only look at Erik with an expression of disbelief,

"Please tell me that this is all some sick, twisted joke... Please tell me that you didn't kill Christine" she begged but Erik could not look at her,

"I... It was a few days before the fire and I caught Christine and Raoul together within the labyrinth... I felt my heart shatter into a thousand pieces. I couldn't look at them but Christine begged me to let her explain and so I demanded if what I had seen was simply a misunderstanding but... Christine used her last shred of decency to tell me the truth. That she and Raoul had been together for the past 12 months... I was... enraged. I locked myself within my study and... Everything was sort of a black out after that... I remember going to see Christine to demand why she had betrayed me. I told her how I had given her my life, my heart and how I would have given her the world if she so desired but she chose him... after that I remember trashing the royal suite but... after that there was flames. I remember the burning sensation and I heard Christine screaming but... suddenly everything turned black" Erik recited before looking at Bella timidly,

"You will never understand how much I regret every thing I have done... please don't hate me" he begged,

"I... I need time to let this sink all in... but I promise I'll come back" she assured before going for a walk.

* * *

Bella sat within the greenhouse with her head in her hands,

"No surprise that Erik chose a copy to replace Christine" Raoul's voice echoed within her mind,

"He killed her" the voice continued to mock but then suddenly Bella found herself frowning,

"Christine dies in a fire and Erik alone escapes?" She thought before heading to the chateau's parlour and looked at the portrait of Christine that she had used to help capture her image for the portrait within the green house and Bella took in the candelabra that stood behind Christine in the painting,

"Joseph!" She yelled before rushing to the kitchen and he looked up at her concerned,

"What is it, Bella? What's wrong?" He asked quickly as she looked at him earnestly,

"The... the night of the fire that killed Christine... what time did the fire start?" She asked causing Joseph to frown,

"It was around 3:50am... Why?" He asked confused,

"Because all the candlebras are extinguished at precisely 10:03pm... what other source of fire is within the prince's chambers?" She demanded,

"Errrrr... only the fireplace but there is a grate locked into place that would stop any logs rolling out accidentally... why all the sudden questions?" He asked curiously,

"Because Christine was murdered that night but it wasn't by Erik" said before rushing out of the room,

"What?... how do you know?!" He demanded,

"BECAUSE THERE WAS NO FIRE THAT NIGHT!" She yelled back causing Joseph and Madame Giry to look stunned and they quickly rushed after her confused.

* * *

Erik was playing a sad melody upon his piano when he heard a click behind him,

"Well I didn't think it would take you this long" Erik said as Raoul smirked, pointing a gun at him as Erik stood from the piano stool and faced him without fear,

"I should have killed you a long time ago" Raoul growled,

"Then go ahead... do it" Erik growled back, edging his former friend on but Bella quickly ran in front of Erik,

"No!" She yelled and Raoul glared at her,

"Out of my way you little harlot" he spat but she shook her head before looking at Erik,

"Erik, you didn't kill Christine" Bella said firmly causing Erik to frown,

"Wh... what?... but... I caused the fire" he tried,

"Erik, there was no fire that night... do you remember any repairs being done to the chateau?" She asked and Erik frowned,

"No, I... I can't..." he tried to remember but it was all too fuzzy,

"The night that Christine died... the night you went to confront her... she wasn't alone. Raoul was there wasn't he?" She asked and Erik soon held a look of realisation,

"I... I remember" he murmured before looking towards Raoul,

"You killed Christine that night" Erik said firmly as the memories became flooding back.

* * *

 _ **~The Night Of The 'Fire' ~**_

* * *

 _Erik had entered the royal chamber intending to confront Christine about her betrayal but she had already been having an arguement with Raoul,_

 _"How could you even think of going back to that creature?!" Raoul had yelled,_

 _"What we did was wrong! Erik has never been anything but good to me!" Christine had yelled back at him and Raoul had grasped her shoulders as he began screaming at her but Erik quickly got between them and pushed Raoul away,_

 _"Don't ever touch my wife like that again" Erik had warned Raoul with a firm tone,_

 _"This is your fault! She's mine!" Raoul yelled back before launching at Erik and they began to tackle each other, knocking things over as they went,_

 _"Raoul, get off of him!" Christine begged before trying to pull him off Erik but Raoul knocked her away roughly causing her to fall to the ground and hit her head on a door stopper and she fell silent as well as still,_

 _"CHRISTINE!" Erik yelled but before he could rush to her aid, Raoul grabbed his head and pressed the side of his face against the burning hot gate that sat in front of the fire place and the pain caused Erik to fall unconscious._

* * *

Erik glared at Raoul before launching at him and immediately disarmed him and pointed the gun at him,

"You killed my wife!" Erik yelled as tears streamed down his face,

"Erik..." Bella said as she came to his side and placed her hand over his,

"No more blood shed" she whispered, resting her forehead on his shoulder and Erik soon pulled away from Raoul and hugged Bella tightly as Joseph quickly restrained Raoul.

Bella allowed Erik to weakly fall to his knees and she did the same as she continued to hug him,

"I didn't kill her... it wasn't my fault... I wasn't my fault" Erik whispered over and over again and Bella nodded gently before pressing a soothing kiss to his forehead.

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNN!**

 **REVIEW FOR CHAPTER 10! THE FINAL CHAPTER!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: A New Beginning**

* * *

Raoul was arrested for his crimes and immediately taken away by authorities.

* * *

It was at the same time that Bella stood a few steps behind Erik as he placed a fresh bouquet of roses on Christine's grave before leaning down and pressed a kiss to the memorial plaque,

"I'm sorry that I couldn't save you" he whispered, closing his eyes sadly as Bella came to his side and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder,

"Erik... Is there anything I can do?" she asked, not being able to bare to see him so sad and he stood to full height before taking her hand in his own and pressed a kiss to its surface,

"You have already done more for me than you you, Bella... You gave Christine back to me. All this time since I lost her... I thought that I wasn't enough for her but... You reminded me that she regretted betraying me and now... I can finally lay all those bad memories to rest" Erik told her as he entwined his fingers with her own as they began walking back towards the Chateau,

"I was told that your father has finally paid off his debt so that would me you are no longer chained to your promise to me" Erik informed her causing Bella to frown,

"Well... I can understand if you wanted me to stay... Raoul mentioned how there... was a resemblance between me and Christine" Bella said timidly and Erik immediately stopped so that Bella would do the same and he looked at her with a frown,

"Bella... There is certainly no resemblance between you and Christine. If I wanted you to stay then it would be because of an entirely different reason" he told her whilst brushing the back of his hand against her cheek,

"My secret recipe for Victoria sponge?" she asked causing Erik to chuckle,

"No... But perhaps you could whip one of those up for when you join me for dinner tonight?" he asked with a charming smile as they began walking again and Bella couldn't help but giggle,

"Hmmmmmm, I don't know it's a bit last minuet considering that you haven't asked me to join you for dinner tonight" she pointed out teasingly and Erik chuckled once more before pulling her close to him as he began dancing with her playfully,

"Bella... Would you do me the honour of joining me for dinner tonight?" he asked and Bella giggled in delight as she danced with him,

"The honour would be mine, my prince" she teased back as they finally made it back to the Chateau.

* * *

Erik and Bella had a wonderful dinner together that ended with Erik walking Bella back to her room,

"I think I'm going to have to add your Victoria sponge to my daily menu" Erik told her causing Bella to giggle,

"I'll think about it" she said back as the came to her room,

"Thank you for a wonderful evening" Erik said, lifting her hand and pressing a kiss to its surface,

"Goonight, Erik" Bella said softly before heading into her room and closed the door behind her and Erik began heading back to his study but found himself pausing just as Bella was doing the same and she soon opened the door,

"Erik?" she called after him and he looked back towards her and there was silence between them but they soon rushed towards each other and shared a passionate kiss,

"This was the entirely different reason why I wanted you to stay" Erik whispered against her lips,

"This was the reason I was hoping you would want me to stay for" she whispered back as Erik rested her forehead against her own,

"I... I love you Bella" Erik whispered causing her to look at him stunned,

"Will you stay... for me?" he asked and Bella smiled softly before removing his mask gently and cupped his disfigured cheek,

"I love you too... Of course I'll stay" she whispered and Erik smiled brightly before pulling her close for another passionate kiss.

* * *

Since that day, Peace returned to the valley and not one resident was every poor again thanks to Prince Erik restoring all the money he had taxed from them. Erik was finally able to once again compose music without sour notes; Something he hadn't been able to do since the death of Christine,

"I'm proud of you, Erik" Bella told him as they looked out at the now flourishing valley,

"There's just one last thing left to do" Erik told her before offering a ring box to her and she looked stunned,

"Erik... We... We haven't known each other long enough" Bella told him with an uncertain expression on her face,

"I know that but... Another thing I know is that I don't want to wake up another day without you by my side" Erik told her softly causing a tear of happiness to fall down Bella's cheek,

"Yes" she whispered,

"Yes?" Erik pressed unbelievably,

"Yes... Yes, yes a thousand times Yes" she said before kissing him passionately as Erik smiled brightly before pulling away so he could remove the ring from its box before placing it on her finger and pressed a kiss to the diamond,

"I love you, Bella" Erik whispered,

"I love you too, Erik" Bella whispered back before hugging him close and he instantly hugged her back.

* * *

…. And so it was safe to say that Erik, Bella and all the residence of the valley lived happily ever after.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed 'A Phantom's Tale' :) Please review and let me know what you thought of the overall story!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


End file.
